


Responsibility weighs heavy on her shoulders

by MarionettePuppet



Series: ML SALT [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt No Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Master Fu Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Luka Couffaine, and the basically the whole world, but nothing to harsh, does having flash backs of you partners insane akuma side could as having ptsd, hints of lukanette, i think, in the hands of an untrained anxiety-ridden teenager, kind of not really, that bastard left the role of protecting paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: One Two Three Four….Calm yourself Marinette you don’t want to attract an Akuma.No...she never want that to happen.A child should never have this much responsibility with no one to turn too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML SALT [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 195





	Responsibility weighs heavy on her shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/189164074270  
> BTW read the tags, I'm not kind to Adrien here.

At this point in her life, Marinette decided that she was Atlas but instead of carrying the sky, she carried the survival of Paris and pretty much the entire world at this point. Sure, she had Chat Noir and his support but he’s constant jokes while on the battlefield and the fact he took so many hit for her did not help lower her stress levels. It like he still saw this as a game and not an actual job where he could die and stay dead.

The fact she was now the guardian and had the powers of so many gods at her fingertips made it even worse. She had basically no training expect for the small cryptic lessons Master Fu gave her whenever he felt like, most of which were during attacks.

The order of the miraculous had made no effort to reach out to her even though Tikki assured her that even if they were still adjusting to the new time period they found themselves in, they had the means to see what was going on in Paris as their first priority was always the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. So that most likely meant they felt that there was no need to help her even when it should be clear to anyone that she was collapsing under the weight.

But no, no one noticed, not her teachers, not her friends, not Chat Noir, not even her parents noticed her suffering. The only one, the only to NOTICE was Luka and he had only known her for a few months and even then it was very often that they hung out but he, HE had notice something that no else had.

Sure it was at her breaking point but he was the first one to actually press on when questioning if she was ok, not just taking the simple answer ‘I’m fine’ like everyone else. The people who SHOULD know when she was lying about her feelings. 

She was thankful for him noticing, he has kept her from crashing down fully as Lila gets worse and her friends drift towards the liar and Adrien dates one of her good friends.

  
  


Chat has gotten better as his flirting has stopped since he has gotten a girlfriend recently as she had found out after one quiet patrol but his jokes and his easy-going attitude has not stopped.

For once she wishes that he take it seriously but no matter how hard she tried to explain this to him, he always replied that she would never lose and would bring him back not even considering the fact that it was possible that might loose, might NEVER be able to bring him back.

  
  


One Two Three Four….Calm yourself Marinette you don’t want to attract an Akuma.

No...she never want that to happen.

  
  


She remembered pieces of the Chat Blanc Akuma in her nightmares. Saw the enormous amounts of destruction he caused and prayed that she never got akumatise because if that’s what the hero who wields destruction could do, what could the hero who wields creation be able to do. What kind of destruction, pain, suffering and hopelessness would she causes from the fall of Ladybug.

And with that thought, the name Atlas came back to her. The man who had to hold up the sky with no choice in the matter because if he let go, the world would end which if she’s honest was comparative to her situation because if she ever fell...LOST to hawkmoth who knows what destruction there would be. The warnings of the Black Plague and Atlantis came back to her at that moment. 

NO...she couldn't allow that to happen...she just COULDN'T...not with all she had already sacrificed in the name of Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> I might and this is a big might add more to this rambling at a later date because it feels incomplete but I also didn't know what else I could write for it so yeah this might get another chapter.
> 
> As for the Adrien salt, I know he was raised in isolation, has no knowledge of social queues and has an emotional and borderline physical abuser as a father. But that should excuse him from criticism of how he doesn't take his role as a superhero as seriously as he should what with the constant jokes and taking hit for an already stressed out partner or his flirting when she already said no (which luckily looks like they will be getting rid of or at least toning down in the new season).
> 
> I know Marinette has her flaws but this is focusing on her stress as a superhero and how bad things are going on in her civilian life which also stress her out. NOT HER BORDERLINE STALKER CRUSH.
> 
> I have already written stories where I don't really bash Adrien or don't at all so please go check them out if this is not your cup of tea.
> 
> A little bit of info on the Chat Blanc memories, I like to think due to the miraculous combine with the kwami that they and the holder has a telepathic link and since Marinette was in the ladybug costume when it happens she would remember since I doubt that the rabbit miraculous could wipe the memory of what appears to be the leaders of the kwamis.
> 
> So sometimes Tikki's memories can leak into Marinette dreams and nightmare so it would make sense that Chat Blanc would be in her nightmares considering how scary it must be to see someone she and Tikki deeply care about be twisted in such away.


End file.
